I am th law!
by VincentHunter
Summary: The 3 ghosts of christmas come to visit Edgeworth in this tale of oddness. What has Edgeworth done to deserve a visit? And what will he do to fix it?


Disclaimer: I do not own of these characters, the end.

Notes: Sorry if I get some things wrong.

Chapter 1: I [AM] the law!

The snow fell over the city in the night, the flakes twinkling like stars as they fell past the city lights. The streets still full and busy with people going here and there, possibly to commit crimes which Edgeworth had once claimed to survive on and literally eat.

Speaking of which. All was quiet and still within the Edgeworth house as Miles lay asleep in bed, dreaming of winning cases and silencing Phoenix's objections. The prosecutor stirred and mumbled to himself, quietly and innocently chewing on his pillow.

_Draaaaag..._

_Keh-chnk...._

_Draaaaag..._

_Keh-chnk..._

Miles's eyes flew open and like always at the sound of any noise. He sat up, stiff and still like some sort of machine. His polka-dotted sleeping cap popping off and falling to the bed as his once messy immediately went into prosecutor-mode, silently cursing his ever-ready bangs of doom, he waited and waited...

His door creaked open, a soft glow of blue coming from behind it. The door opened slowly then fully and there stood in the doorway. Gumshoe, glowing blue and pale skinned with chains wrapped around him and hanging from him. "Miiiles..." He said in a eerily ghostly way.

"Gumshoe..." Miles replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Miles...you will be visited by three spirits tonight..." Gumshoe said.

"...Get that lampshade off your head..." Miles sighed.

"I have a lampshade on my head?" Gumshoe said normally, blinking before removing the white lampshade from his head and looking at it carefully. "...OH! So THAT'S where it went...Okay, sorry Miles, but really..you sure you don't want any spirits? I mean, we have like...three left." He said holding up a bottle of said drink. By the sounds quieting downstairs, Miles could tell the party was winding down and for the life of him, he couldn't explain how or why Gumshoe was wearing chains. It seemed to him like every time there was a party, Gumshoe had something on his head or was wrapped up in something. Be it from an octopus to fake panda hat like from Tropic Thunder, no one could tell him or anyone else why or how, but only the detective knew and he knew he couldn't get himself to talk.

"No. I'm alright. Now good night." Miles told him, the bangs of his hair fell almost disappointedly that it was only Gumshoe making the noise. Edgeworth fell back into bed the same way he had risen. Gumshoe shrugged and put the lampshade back on his head, closing the door and moving back downstairs.

The hours passed once more and soon the old grandfather clock went off in Edgeworth's room. A single sound coming from it to signal the start of the first hour of the morning.

"Edgeworth...Wake up Edgeworth..." Miles' eyes flew open and he sat up, turning his whole upper body toward the source of the voice beside his bed. And like some sort of robot. "Breaking and entering is a violation of the law and you could be fined 143$ and so help I can get you 5 years." He said, emotionless, unexpressive, except the bangs of hair which were pointing at the source of the voice.

"...Um...Anyway, Edgeworth. I am the ghost of christmas past...." The glowing, shimmering figure said. "And It seems you have done much bad to people." Edgeworth stared at the ghostly figure, his eyes narrowed. His bangs crossed like his arms would be. "...OBJECTION!" He suddenly shouted. Jumping up and pointing at the ghost, his bangs pointing as well. "I have done nothing bad! As a prosecutor, it is my job to do what is right and make sure these villains go to prison!" The ghostly figured blinked and stared in amazement. "...You have...the most expressive hair...I have ever seen..."

______________________________

Notes: The end, for now. This is basically a small test to see how well my writing abilities are but, I decided to share it with everyone. If everyone wants me to finish or continue this thing, just say so in a review or comment or something.


End file.
